Akira Takimoto
Akira Takimoto (タキモトアキラ, Takimoto Akira) is the former Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and a member of the Vizard Kido Corps. He is the Kido Corps' Fourth Seat. Appearance Akira is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude and he is rarely seen with shoes on. He wears a regular captain's uniform, that is dark black on the inside, and he has a thin lined facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin. He doesn't have any sort of shoes on at any time. He wears a sheath on his side for unknown reasons, as his zanpakuto is far too large to fit in it. Personality In his off time, he can be seen drinking in bars and napping. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his friend, Atsuko Madarame. Atsuko will often respond by hitting him with whatever she has on hand. This shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Akira is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Akira also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of an innocent. Power & Abilities The true extent of Akira's abilities has not been seen as of yet, but he has been hinted to be quite strong, Ryan Getsueikirite mentioned that Akira has power surpassing previous and current generations of captains. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as some other Captains, Akira is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its shikai or bankai release states, rather than his swordsmanship skill. As he relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Akira seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). Kidō Master: While not his preferred style of combat, Akira has high prowess in Kidō combat (being one of the Kinenbuke.) During his training battle against Ryan, he was able to effortlessly launch his opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast from his finger. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain and one of the strongest and oldest members in the Kinenbuke it is safe to assume that Akira has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Seireitou Kawahiru as most people would be in such a situation. Master Strategist: Akira has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Zanpakuto Herutsu Danpen (ヘルツダンペン, lit. Heart Shredder) is Akira's zanpakuto. It is a constant release zanpakuto, so it's original sealed state is a mystery. It currently appears as what can best be described as six blades, three curving inward to the right and three curving inward to the left. He wears what might be assumed to be it's sheath on his side. Given it's odd design, it still has a guard, which is arch-shaped and it's handle is a redish, purple color. * Shikai: It currently appears as what can best be described as six blades, three curving inward to the right and three curving inward to the left. He wears what might be assumed to be it's sheath on his side. Given it's odd design, it still has a guard, which is rectangular and it's handle is a redish, purple color. : Shikai Special Ability(s): The blades can open and close like the mouth of a giant predator with just a thought by Akira. They can be then used to restrain or decapitate a victim within seconds. He also uses this power to amputate limbs from his opponents, making this a very dangerous ability. * Bankai: Tsume Herutsu Danpen (ツメヘルツダンペン, lit. Clawed Heart Shredder). When Akira says bankai, two of the six blades attached to it's shikai form will detach and bind down the victim, then the rest of the zanpakuto will morph into a large guillotine. He comments that he will only use this bankai as a last resort because it is most certainly instant death for those unlucky enough to become victims of the guillotine. Upon command, the blade of the guillotine will come down at high speeds and decapitate the one bound underneath it, killing them instantly. Vizard Although his true strength has yet to be seen, Akira is shown to have strength on par with the Espada. The fact that he could sneak up on Temakaki, one of the Order of the Vizard's most capable and powerful members, and seriously wound her with one strike and destroy Shuka's huge ice obelisk with a simple wave of his blade gives hint of his actual power. His mask appears like a skeleton skill, with a bony hand right in the middle of it, with the fingers being like horns on the mask. Akira "tugs" his mask on. Cero: Like other Vizard, Akira can fire Cero, as he is shown doing so through his stomach. It's full potential isn't shown he stopped forming it before it was fully charged or fired. It is shown to be orange in color. Bala: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was red and static-like, signifying his Bala is red. He is one of the few vizard able to use bala. Category:Characters